


But Why?

by JuliettKilo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mentors, People Change People, Social Justice, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliettKilo/pseuds/JuliettKilo
Summary: Wizarding Britain is a backwards, unwelcoming place. Entering this world from the muggle one can be a bit of a shock. Hermione Granger was not raised to accept the status quo without question.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Septima Vector
Kudos: 3





	But Why?

Hermione Granger entered the wizarding world with a look of wonder and intrigue permanently etched into her young face. At almost 12, she was finally on her way to Hogwarts, a school for magical children just like her. She could not wait to make new friends and learn all there was. This new world was daunting, but she was determined to be brave. 

Asking questions did not seem to endear her to any of her classmates. In fact, it tended to annoy them, causing everyone to avoid Hermione. Hermione was lonely. Although unexpected, this was nothing new. She told herself to ignore the whispers. Rather than try to conform herself to her peers, she dove into her studies. 

A few weeks in she realized the curriculum did not include any type of maths until third year. Being one of her favorite subjects, Hermione didn’t particularly want to wait two year. So she asked her head of house if she could add arithmancy to her schedule. Professor McGonagall reiterated that it’s a class for third years and above. 

“But why?” asked Hermione. 

Professor McGonagall paused. “Honestly, I don’t know. Why don’t you speak with Professor Vector?” Directions to the arithmancy professor’s office in hand, Hermione skipped off to find her. 

Her conversation with Professor Vector started similarly to her previous conversation. When she asked why, Professor Vector pointed out scheduling conflicts. 

“Is there an alternative I could pursue? Would you be willing tutor or oversee an independent study?” 

Staring at Hermione’s pleading eyes, Professor Vector thought critically about her questions. With a nod she said, “yes, I believe I could. Bring me your class schedule and we will work out a plan.”

-

Hermione was an analytical thinker. She and Professor Vector would often get caught up in debates and academic discussions surrounding Hermione’s studies. One day she asked, “why do some of the other kids sneer at me? It’s more than them not liking my personality. They do it to some of my other classmates too, like Dean and Justin. And I once heard them grumble about ‘mudbloods’ in the library.”

Professor Vector’s heart felt heavy. This wonderful, unique witch that is beyond her years and brilliant to engage with is another student she has to watch be torn down by prejudice. So she sat Hermione down and explained the social landscape of the wizarding world. 

Rather than the helplessness she’d come to expect to overtake a muggleborn’s countenance when they were first informed of the wizarding world’s society and their place in it, Hermione looked perplexed. “Why do they think we are less than them? What is their reasoning?” 

So Professor Vector explained, and Hermione asked more questions. As the conversation started winding down, the bright student asked, “do you think we could change their minds?”

Professor Vector shook her head, “Many have tried to change the laws and failed.”

“Right, but the best group to focus on isn’t the adults that are set in their ways,” Hermione prompted. “It’s the kids that are still forming opinions.”

The professor’s eyes brightened as she stared at her student, “what are you suggesting?”

“Ask them why.”

-

With Professor Vector as an advisor, Hermione Granger started a debate club. Initial topics focused on simple things like the use of different academic courses beyond Hogwarts and which candy is better, muggle or magical. As interest built, the conversations grew in attendance and seriousness. One day during a well attended forum, Hermione threw out a new question: ‘Why does blood status matter?’

Many pure bloods volunteered to open the debate. After a 5th year languid on for 6 minutes about all the reasons magical lineage matters, Hermione began the cross examination. Muggleborns and half bloods in the crowd asked clarifying questions that highlighted all the holes in the blood purity mantra. After, a 7th year halfblood from Hufflepuff began the rebuttal. Using historical and current examples of witches and wizards from less than pure lineages, she built a case against the affirmative team. 

By the end of the forum, everyone was talking. Minds weren’t changed by a single conversation. But it kickstarted a period of critical thinking. Kids began to question what their parents taught them and paid more attention to the students around them, regardless of house or blood status. Professors began to introduce conversations on social equality into many of the classes. History was taught in each course, as it related to that field of magic, and not left to the long dead and stagnant ghost, Professor Binns. 

Change was not quick, nor obvious. Slowly, the students graduated and moved out into the world. There they started conversations with their coworkers and families. They questioned the status quo and made subtle shifts towards a more progressive society. 

Many of the older generations grumbled about insolent children who don’t mind their words or respect their elders. They never would have questioned their parents the way kids do now. What right does this new generation have to start impolite conversations and push their agenda onto those who have been around forever and know more? These kids are all rude and uninformed. They will learn the true way of things when life beats them down. At least, that’s what the ‘gruff but wiser’ generation told themselves. 

But their predictions did not come to pass. Years of asking why rather than bending to fear mongering had shaped the newest Hogwarts graduates into critical thinkers. An entire generation of adults who thought for themselves and questioned the status quo then raised the next generation. Year after year, fewer students asserted superiority due to racist ideals. And year after year, the wizarding world of Britain improved, protecting the rights of every magical being, regardless of race, age, magical lineage, power, gender, and many other natural diversities within the magical communities. 

All because some muggleborn first year kept asking ‘Why?’ and didn’t accept the status quo. 


End file.
